


Unrequited Love

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: ATCU (Mentions), Andrew Isn't Lash, Canon Disabled Character, Coulson's huge crush on Skye, F/M, Kissing, Meldrew Mentions, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Requited Unrequited Love, S3 Canon Divergence, Sexual Content, Simmons/Will Mentions, Skoulson Sex Cabin, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson thinks his longing for Daisy is hopeless. She proves him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday and I'll write fic if I want to! And, I wanted to!

Coulson glances over at Daisy, who's fast asleep in Lola's passenger seat. She'd looked wiped out when they left the base, and even asleep she still looks exhausted. The last few months have been tiring for everyone, of course, between dealing with the wave of newly empowered Inhumans, the ATCU (the thought of that organisation makes him scowl still), and rescuing Simmons, and then Will. It's the latter, in fact, that'd prompted Coulson to decide Daisy should take a long weekend and go to The Retreat – the effort of using the Kree monolith to create another portal, while it was in pieces had left her unconscious for several nerve-wracking hours. The fact that Daisy hadn't put up much of a fight when he'd told her to take four days off had made him realise just how desperately she needed the break.

He'd been surprised, though, when May and Dr Garner, between them, had ganged up on him and insisted that he should also take a long weekend off. He supposes it shouldn't have been a surprise, given that he hasn't exactly had an easy time of it lately, either. The ATCU had taken his refusal to hand Daisy over to them very badly indeed, and Banks had done a real number on Coulson's prosthetic. He's only just got the replacement (his fourth, now) and Dr Garner had strongly suggested – and May had backed him up – that Coulson take some time off to get used to his new arm and hand. This one's a bit fancier than the last three – the hand's less bulky, and more nearly matches his real hand, and it really _does_ have a laser finger, and a few other tricks, built in.

Coulson can't help wondering how he and Daisy are going to get on, though. They've never spent a weekend together, just the two of them, before and while he knows they get on well, it's a little weird that they'll be spending four days on their own. It's going to make it that bit harder for him to keep his hopeless, helpless crush to himself. 

He'll admit (to himself) that he's pretty much had a crush on her since she was Skye of the Rising Tide, when listening to her voice her opinions on her podcasts had made him feel connected to her in a way he hadn't felt connected to anyone else after his death and resurrection. He still loves her voice – it had been no coincidence that she'd been the one to pull him out of the memory machine when Raina had put him under, nor that she'd been the one to guide him through the memory machine back when he'd been carving alien symbols on the wall.

The wind's picking up and the sky's getting blacker so Coulson decides he should put Lola's top back on; he starts looking for somewhere to pull off the road so he can do that before the rain hits.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

"Phil?" Daisy's voice is raspy from sleep and he has to school his expression to neutrality before he looks over at her as he's finishing putting Lola's hardtop back in place.

"Daisy," he says, watching as she straightens up, then winces – no doubt she's feeling a bit uncomfortable from sleeping in the car. "Okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"It's okay," he says reassuringly, tightening the last bolt, then rolling his shirt sleeves back down. "I know how exhausted you are."

"Mmm." She looks out the front of the car and grimaces. "Mind if I get out and stretch my legs for a minute?" 

"Of course not," he says. "I don't think we're going to get hit by the storm just yet, and we're still an hour or so away from The Retreat."

She nods, opens her door, and climbs out. He watches as she steps around to the front of Lola, then proceeds to bend and stretch a few times, clearly working her cramped muscles loose. She looks gorgeous, he thinks hopelessly – her well-toned body is pretty obvious even clad in black jeans and a black tank – and he's glad of his own jeans which make his erection less obvious than his suit pants would.

He reaches his backpack out of the driver's footwell and pulls out a thermos. "Coffee?"

Daisy's eyes light up like a kid at Christmas. "Oh my god, Phil, yes please."

He chuckles, drops the bag onto the seat, then moves around to lean against Lola's hood before pouring Daisy some coffee. She comes to lean beside him, and takes the cup from him with a frankly sensuous moan that goes straight to his cock. He has to hold himself very still, otherwise he'd do something completely inappropriate, but it's very hard for him.

"I think I might love you," she tells him after the first swallow. "Just a little bit."

"Only a little bit?" he asks, as lightly as he can.

She presses her arm against his. "Maybe more than a little bit," she says, her tone confiding, and her voice low.

He bites back a moan with difficulty. When he glances at her sideways, she's smirking at him over the rim of the cup, so he turns to look at her fully.

"You know I can read people's vibrations, right Phil?" she asks, and he nods, a little confused by this apparent non sequitur. "It doesn't just mean I know who's come into the room without looking at them, it also means I can read people's emotions, well strong ones."

Coulson wonders if his ears are burning – they certainly feel hot. "I – " he begins, then can't continue because he can't think how to apologise for his inappropriate response.

"Phil," she says quietly, turning so that she's facing him. "I know that face, okay, and you have nothing to apologise for. I've fancied you since the day you took me for a ride in Lola."

He swallows hard, not quite daring to believe her, and she must read that in his face, because she takes the thermos from him, and sets it and the cup down on the grass, then she presses her body against his, her lips hovering over his and her eyebrows raised. He clasps her arms, then closes the distance between her mouth and his, and sighs as her lips part immediately to allow him to slip his tongue into her mouth.

"Skye," he sighs softly, then cringes away from her in utter embarrassment.

Daisy chuckles softly, pulling him back in close. "I figured that if I did ever kiss you, you'd do that."

"You've been thinking about kissing me?" he asks, surprised.

"Did you miss the bit where I said I've fancied you for ages?" she teases.

"No," he says quickly. "I just – I didn't really consider that you'd been thinking about kissing me."

"Not just kissing you, Phil."

"Oh!" He feels his face heating up and he's about to lean in for further kissing when a drop of rain splatters onto his cheek. "Typical," he mutters, then laughs as Daisy yelps when a particularly large raindrop splashes onto her bare shoulder.

They scramble into Lola, and Coulson's glad he already got her hardtop on before he and Daisy started making out. 

AC-S-AC-S-AC

The weekend turns out to be pretty much perfect. The weather's lousy, which makes staying indoors to eat, sleep, and have lots of sex a perfectly acceptable thing to do. Not that either one of them would've cared, really, but it's nice to have an ostensible reason. The sex is, by turns, exhaustingly athletic and tenderly sweet, and Coulson can't remember ever being so hopelessly in love before (he certainly wasn't this in love with Audrey). They make love on the rug in front of the fire, fuck enthusiastically in the shower, and he goes down on her for an hour on the couch when they're meant to be watching a movie. 

As Daisy finally falls asleep on him (literally, in this instance) on their third night, Coulson can't help wondering if they'll go back to the Playground even more exhausted than when they left, or reinvigorated to the point that everyone will know just what they've been doing all weekend. He decides, however, that he doesn't care, nor does he care if everyone knows how much he loves Daisy – it just feels so good to finally acknowledge it openly to her.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

"How do you feel about telling the team about us?" he asks her at breakfast on their final morning, after Daisy wakes him up with her hand curled around his morning erection before giving a spectacular blow job.

She raises an eyebrow at his question. "Aren't we obliged to tell them?"

He shakes his head. "When I took over and got rid of Levels, I never actually included a rule against fraternisation in the new handbook."

"Was that because you wanted to get together with me?" She smirks as she asks the question.

He shrugs. "Sort of. Maybe. Probably." 

She laughs aloud at his response. "Admit it, Phil, you were secretly hoping."

"Yeah," he says. "I was. Didn't think it'd ever happen, but I was hoping."

"That's so cute."

He wrinkles his nose. "Cute?"

"Yeah, Phil, cute."

He rolls his eyes, then shakes his head, before accepting the second cup of coffee she's just poured for him.

"I don't mind if we tell the team," she says, "but I also wouldn't mind if we don't tell them straight away. I kinda like the idea of the two of us sneaking around, making out in dark corners, or locking your office door and fucking on your desk."

He almost chokes on the mouthful of coffee he was about to swallow. "Daisy!"

She laughs, a proper belly laugh, at his reaction. "Don't tell me you've never thought about it," she says, leering a little. He's sure his face is bright red, never mind the tops of his ears. "Thought so." Her tone's triumphant, and he supposes she's entitled to feel triumphant in the circumstances.

"We'll wait, then," he says, and she smirks knowingly, and he realises that he's just given himself away completely. He suspects she's already planning their first desk fuck, and he swallows hard at the thought.

He's a wreck, he decides, a total human disaster, and Daisy has made him so. He's a bit surprised by how happy he feels at that idea.


End file.
